The End
by Sainokyo
Summary: When did we lose the Magic?  When did we lose our innocence?  Why did I leave?  Why did you stay? Why do I love you, but I am not the one you love?  What is the meaning of this life I have lead?  Why must I die like this in the end? Sasuke POV; EMOTIONAL


In the end..

There is...

Crashing

There is...

Crushing

Your body collapses over mine

But for the first time I don't mind the lack of distance

I welcome it

Pulling you in closer

Caressing those beautiful strands

that tickle my cheek

Your violet dipped eyes twinkle in the moon light.

Ah, how beautiful.

_In the end, there is nothing more to life than dreams is there?_

Do you remember?

Those days of old

Our childhood

Nights filled with words

Filled with promises

Words shared forever between us

We would always be together

Those nights we slept in each others yards

Counting the stars in the endless sky

As your short hair bounced with each step you made

As your hands reached towards me

Holding me close

We made that promise

That we would always be...

_In the end, there is nothing more to life than innocence is there?_

What a lie

Our paths could never cross like that again

We had jumped on different trains

Yours leading to a world of purity and light

Mine…

Destruction and chaos.

Blood and tears

We had separated

We were separate

Never meant to be.

Besides

You always eyed

that boy next to me…

As I became his shadow

He shone in the sunlight

His blonde hair blinding

Your blushing face obvious to any stranger

You liked him

As I ignored it

It hurt

Our childhood beginning to break apart

Just to have those silent moments in your presence

I watch you fall more and more in love with him

_In the end, there is nothing more to life than pain is there?_

Do you remember?

Do you remember that kiss I shared with you the night of my departure

Your eyes shut

Your breath even

You had no clue I was even there,

Did you?

That soft touching of lips,

The comfort of your scent helped me leave

Helped me escape that eternal damnation

You slept as if you were an angel

So pure

So true

I was once happy just to be with you

But now it wasn't enough..

I needed more.

I needed to touch you more

I needed to feel your body

I needed your scent in order to breathe

I needed to leave you

Before I lost you.

Before I lost my place in your heart

Heh

Your heart...

Your heart

It was always his wasn't it?

He was an idiot

He was selfish

He was blind

He was unworthy of your love

No matter the lies I told

No matter the promises we made

Our childhood didn't last long

It wouldn't last anyways

I had to leave

I had to leave _you_

You had him_  
><em>

You had forgotten me

_In the end there is nothing more to life than envy is there?_

I have returned

I have come to destroy the world you clearly love

I have come to destroy our childhood

I have come to destroy the thing you call home

I have come to take you away …

From him

To claim you as my own

I would spill his blood across the city

I would burn everything to the ground

I have come

to create the world anew

I have come to

Make a world where not a worry has to cross your mind

I have come

To make you my redemption

I no longer cared if you loved him

I needed you more

I had cared for you more

You were always suppose to be mine

Why couldn't you see it

_In the end, There is nothing more to life than __revenge, is there?_

But you,

You try to fight me

Your kuni flying in the air

Your soft hands glowing…

Trying to make my body numb

You are so close

It is like we are dancing

One step forward one step back

How ironic that you take the lead

We move together

Becoming one again

_In the end, there is nothing more to life than illusions is there?_

With failed attempts at cuts

You trip

Falling gracefully into my arms

As we fall

I protect you

As I should have long ago

As I was...

Before him

But you were not prepared for my act

You seemed to be surprised by my concern for you

Even after your lover was gone

Which leads us here

The agony within my heart maximized

Oh how it pains me to be in your presence…

But no

This is not a pain of the heart

No

I see blood.

I see your hand

Holding my heart

_In the end… there is nothing more to life than death is there?_

My blood

Reflected in your pale eyes

It trickled down the white robe

How ironic

The staining of purity

Blood red from Pale white

Life from Death

Hatred from love

You have created a world of contradictions…

You are my beginning

You are my end

I see it now

I see the truth

_In the end, there is nothing more to life than wanting is there?_

We as humans lose ourselves with this need

Wrapped within its faulted warmth

Waiting

Waiting for our love to respond

Waiting for them to see…

But as I look to you

You look to him

I lose my mind

I lose my reason to live a safe life

And destroy everything you love

So you can love me.

How sad

How happy

I see the anger in your eyes

I see the tears falling down your cheeks

I see the pain you feel

I am the first person you have killed

I am the first person you've hated

But now..

Now I am eternal

I will forever have claim over your heart

I will forever be in your mind.

Even when I'm gone.

You will not be able to forget me

And all I had to do was kill him

It's the price I guess

Now you are forever mine

In the end…

The end.

_There is nothing more to life than you in the end_.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW I BEG YOU!<strong>

**AUTHOR NOTES**: So... this was the first oneshot poem/story i have ever written. It sorta is a song-fic... sort of. It's a song INSPIRED fan fic. TO be quite honest Song fanfics annoy me to no end with the idea of taking lyrics and using them as seperate parts of the story... Anyways I worked off the idea of 'IN the end' and created (by myself) all the reasons of life that could be possible... Its still a story... but kind of sad if you think about it... So if guessing correctly that you read this ill do a brief sum

_This is a story, telling of the one-sided love of Sasuke for Hinata, Beginning with a dream he works his way back in time... questioning the ideas of life and death... what happens in the end. what is the meaning of life? So in each situation he finds a new answer: Dream, Innocence, Pain, Envy, Revenge, Illusions,Death and wanting. All of these ideas link together creating his answer to what his life is, it was her. She was the source/reasoning to every event that happened in his life. She was his life, even though he had no place in hers. He kills Naruto as an act of need, of desperation and betrayal. He killed Naruto to make a place within her heart. Even though he was now hated, even as he died by her hand he died knowing he loved her, and that he would always be in her heart. Although not in the most positive of lights that place was good enough for him, revenge and pain would take over her heart just as it did his. _

So in the end, of the end (ha played with words) He dies in her arms. the dreams and all the events before is his life flashing before his eyes. I would love to hear what you thought. Its my first not M story and I mean... its not sexual... but deep... i hope XD

Tell me what you think, to be quiet honest however it was a random piece spurr the moment i wrote last night at 1 AM and finished up tonight... i would like to know what you thought.'

OH YES and the song that inspired this is **In the End** by **Snow Patrol** (now you know where i got the title from!)

I suggest reading the story/poem/whateveryouwouldcallthis and listen to the song at the same time... and tell me what you think!


End file.
